


LovesTruck

by StealthKaiju



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Jokes, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Knockout is a genius, and as a genius he knows that Breakdown...isn't.He is very, very attractive though.





	LovesTruck

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

Idiots. He was surrounded by idiots.

‘You know, Knockout…’ began Brushguard, yellow-green eyes squinting at him, ‘… you might be more popular if you didn’t say everything you thought out loud.’

Knockout scowled. ‘I am not interested in being popular.’

‘Just as well then.’

The two Decepticons sat next to each other drinking their energon – they weren’t friends, they were barely acquaintances, but sitting alone at lunch was never a wise decision; it made you look vulnerable.

‘Did you see the new guy? He’s a truck. Absolutely huge.’

Knockout sighed. ‘Yes, I did. Then I carried on with my day, because frankly why would the arrival of yet another goon interest me?’

There was a soft chuckle from Brushguard. ‘Well, maybe you could avoid pissing this one off?’

Knockout glanced over at the table where the new guy was, already surrounded by a group laughing and joking with him, a good few metres taller and wider than the rest. Popular with the others. But still, the king of the idiots is still an idiot, is he not?

Brushguard clicked disapprovingly. ‘Inside voice, Knockout. Inside voice.’

*

If the new guy had looked big observed across a room, he was massive when actually in close proximity. He loomed over Knockout – not on purpose, he was just so big, and the laboratory (cupboard) he had appropriated for his work was small. ‘Breakdown. Nice to meet ya,’ he said.

(His voice is so lovely – deep and luxurious, and… concentrate!) ‘I doubt that,’ Knockout replied. He looked away, gestured to the pile of boxes in the corner. ‘If you’ve been assigned to help, you can start by moving those to the new facilities…’ He trailed off as Breakdown pushed past him gently (he’s so big), and picked up a stack easily. ‘Lead the way, I’ll come and get the rest later.’

Knockout picked up a box (one of the lighter ones), to show willing. ‘This way then,’ he said, not entirely sure why he was speaking, and why he was having some trouble with it. ‘Have you worked in a laboratory before?’ he asked, making conversation (get him to talk, why should he be interested in hearing anything he had to say?).

‘No, but I’m smart enough to let ya tell me what to do.’ Breakdown replied, walking beside Knockout, matching his pace.

Knockout looked askance at the taller bot, wondering if he was aware of how that could be misconstrued. Probably not, after all it was unlikely that a mere grunt (even one of such awesome physicality – his alt-mode must be impressive, a truck wasn’t it?) would be able to recognise the subtlety of innuendo, yet alone utilise it for comedic effect.

Then Breakdown winked at him, and Knockout nearly tripped over his own feet.

*

‘Mind if I ask a question?’ Breakdown asked, while he was holding a metal beam that Knockout was applying a corrosive liquid to the end of.

‘Another one you mean?’ snapped Knockout. He was being deliberately antagonistic. He hadn’t slept well (too many unsettling dreams – of a big, broad metal body over his, stop now, you’re working, don’t spill it!).

Breakdown only chuckled, knowing full well that Knockout had no smart comeback to that. ‘Yeah, fair enough. But my real question is…’ He paused, waiting for Knockout to look at him scathingly. ‘The flames down your side.’ He looked Knockout up and down, completely without shame. ‘Were you forged like that or is it a custom job?’

‘That’s a very personal question!’ Knockout bristled.

‘I know, still asking it though.’

Knockout scowled. ‘I think it is an opportune time to remind you that I am holding an extremely corrosive and flammable liquid.’

‘You wouldn’t do that, not your style.’ He smiled widely. ‘You’d spend all night thinking of something far nastier and cleverer to get back at me. Just because you could.’

Knockout spent a moment trying to think of a clever retort, but for some reason his brain didn’t work so well around Breakdown. Yes, he was attracted to him, wanted to run his hands all over him, see if Breakdown could pick him up as easily as he could heavy lab furniture…

‘I wouldn’t spend all night on it, waste of time.’ He waved a hand dismissively. ‘You’re beneath me.’

Breakdown rolled his shoulders back, and laughed. ‘Oh but I’m not.’ He winked. ‘But maybe if ya ask nicely.’

*

‘Why are you here?’ Knockout asked him, while they were waiting for the experiment results. ‘I mean, being my assistant.’

‘I don’t mind it,’ Breakdown said, passing the energon to Knockout – letting their fingers touch briefly. ‘It’s quiet. I don’t have to worry about making decisions.’ He leaned back against the wall, his splayed legs almost touching Knockout’s own. A slow, soft smile. ‘I like hearing you talk.’

Knockout reached out a hand slowly, tracing his fingers over Breakdown’s own. ‘Do you…’ he swallowed. ‘Do you ever feel like doing more than just listening to me talk?’

Breakdown wound his arms around Knockout, and carefully (easily) lifted him onto his lap, enveloping his body with his. ‘You know, for someone so smart, how’d it take ya so long to figure that out?’


End file.
